


Let's Make a Deal

by SunlightOnTheWater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decided to take Lilith's deal. And so the world was saved but the Winchesters lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Deal

"Your head on a stick," Lilith said, voice cool and almost uninterested. "Dean's too. Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?" Sam wanted to deny it, deny the whole idea, but he couldn't. Lilith was offering a deal. That was sacred to demons. The only thing they all held sacred whether they believed in Lucifer or not.

"I can't speak for Dean," Sam told her. "You know that. Besides, the angels have already claimed him."

"I've heard of no such thing."

"Really," he asked her dryly. "If you ever get a chance look at his shoulder. The hand print is pretty fucking obvious." Lilith considered that, pacing around him slowly.

"Fine," she said at last. "I'll deal with Dean directly then when I get a chance. The angels cannot protest to that. I'll have to amend my deal a bit though."

"What are you offering?"

"I take you to Hell," Lilith said. "And I stop breaking seals. I don't take my army back, don't go back to Hell myself, but I stop with the seals. If Dean makes a deal to go to Hell then I'll agree to leave the Earth. Do we have a deal?" Sam swallowed hard, considering. Then he thought of Dean, broken by what was being forced on to his shoulders, and the looks of disgust and horror from the angels. He wasn't doing any good here.

"Fine," he said, forcing the word out. "We have a deal."

"Good," Lilith said with a cool smile. Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

\---

Chuck jolted and shook while Dean just stared. One minute he'd been threatening the scrawny man and in the next the author had just sort of collapsed. "Your brother," Chuck gasped out. "Oh man that was nasty."

"What?" Dean demanded. "What happened?"

"Your brother and Lilith," Chuck said. "They were talking and she offered a deal. Your brother, he-" Chuck hesitated and swallowed hard, looking sickened. "He took it." Dean felt his stomach suddenly turn to lead.

"Why?" he demanded. "When? Has it happened yet?"

"Yes," Chuck told him. "Oh Lord that was awful."

"Why?" Dean asked again helplessly.

"Lilith promised to stop breaking seals." It made sense, in a sick sort of way. Dean had been drowning with no idea how to fix the problem forced on him, the problem he had caused, and Sam had been presented with an opportunity to fix everything. It would be all too typical of his little brother to seize the chance with both hands. 

Dean left Chuck's house feeling numb. The drive to the hotel room was agonizing, especially when he already knew what he was going to find. Lilith was waiting for him in the entrance of the hotel room, looking pleased with herself. "Hello Dean," she said, her voice all sweetness and sugar.

"Move bitch," he snarled at her and she smirked. 

"You're just mad that I took your precious property," Lilith informed him. He shoved by her and then froze, sickened. Sam was a mess of blood and vital organs. His face though, that was what stopped Dean. His face was almost peaceful, as if he'd been given everything he really wanted. "So I'm done breaking seals," Lilith informed him from the door, sounding as if she'd just won the lottery. "I don't have to go back to Hell, that wasn't part of the deal, but you could always make one for that." Dean wanted to kill her, wanted her dead so badly that it hurt. Part of him too wanted to make the deal. To go join Sam in Hell so at least his little brother wouldn't be alone.

"No," he said at last and felt some of Lilith's satisfaction fade.

"No?" she asked, sounding curious.

"No," Dean confirmed, turning to glare at her. "I'm not going to make a deal. I'm going to kill you."

"Ok," Lilith said with a shrug. "Good luck to you then. Especially without your angel friends for help." Then she turned and sauntered off as if she hadn't a care in the world.

\---

Lilith was right about the angels leaving. As soon as it became obvious that she was no longer interested in the seals they vanished without a trace. Dean decided he didn't much care. Instead he focused all his energy on hunting Lilith and her demons. Using the Colt and Ruby's knife he hunted them down and slaughtered them one by one, getting closer and closer to Lilith. Ruby showed up one night, all dark hair and intense eyes that were a little bit red rimmed. Those red rimmed eyes were the only reason he didn't shoot her. Instead he sat on one side of the salt line keeping her from entering his hotel room and she sat on the other.

"I was working for Lilith," she admitted after a time. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, she killed the original Ruby, the first one you met, and she needed another one. I just thought it would move me up in the world. Then I met Sam and..." She trailed off and shrugged before barking out a self-depreciating laugh. "Demons aren't supposed to fall in love." Dean didn't have anything to say to that. "Sam was supposed to kill Lilith you know," she said after several long moments. "Lilith was, is, the last seal. To free Lucifer he had to kill her. I was supposed to lead him to that moment. Then Lilith decided she didn't want to die and here we are."

"What do you want Ruby?" he demanded.

"I want to die," she told him. Dean felt no remorse when he stabbed her in the chest with her own knife.

\---

He found Lilith two months after he killed Ruby. Eight months since Sam had made the deal and gone to Hell. Seven months since the angels had abandoned him. Not that he was counting. The battle was short and painful and blood. In the end, Dean stabbed Lilith with Ruby's knife and Lilith stabbed him with her own blade. She died with a crackle of light, Dean had shot her with the Colt twice before he'd stabbed her, and Dean had slumped to the floor as blood filled one of his lungs. He died laughing. Minutes later he woke up in Heaven and all laughing simply faded away. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out in my mind as a one-shot but it may eventually have a sequel with angel!Dean and demon!Sam. I'm sort of curious now... I guess let me know what you think.


End file.
